


Sunscreen and hand-holding

by someonepleasehugshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuties, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonepleasehugshiro/pseuds/someonepleasehugshiro
Summary: Due to the damage the castle sustained in their last battle, the paladins take an unexpected vacation.Lance and Allura decide to make the most of the exotic planet they got stuck on.





	Sunscreen and hand-holding

**Author's Note:**

> Request for my sweet boy @microminim3 on tumblr :D  
> Hope you enjoy~

“Come on, Allura! The water’s great!”, exclaimed Lance with a smile as he sat on his surfboard.

“N-No thank you, I am perfectly fine watching from here”, answered Allura. She was laying under an umbrella on the beach. 

Pouting at her answer, Lance shrugged and turned around to catch a wave. “Your loss!” 

He paddled forward till the right moment came and he rode the wave with ease. It was clear he was perfectly content to stay in the water all day, his grin looked big enough to rip his face in half. 

Allura smiled as he watched his performance and listened to his shouts of excitement. It was nice to finally see Lance relax. Contrary to what the other paladins thought, she was well aware that they were exhausted. Constant battle and training did that to them. She had to accept that humans just weren’t as durable as alteans, so from time to time, they needed to rest properly. 

Which is why she was excited too when they had to remain on this exotic planet after a successful mission. The castle needed some repairs, and in the meantime, the paladins separated in their search for something to do.

Shiro and Keith went hiking while Pidge and Hunk were sticking close to the engineers that were helping Coran with the castle.

And that left Allura either wondering alone..or joining Lance. Blushing, she thought about the way Lance has been treating her lately. Unlike the first time they met when all she saw was a flirt, Lance has changed for the better. Any comment made by him now was a genuine compliment, and she could see he deeply cared for her. He worried and looked after her, his bragging lessened and he was actually really funny and sweet. He was treating her normally and Allura really enjoyed it. There was no way she couldn’t notice him now..

The princess was pulled out of her thoughts by water droplets being sprinkled all over her. Yelping, she wiped her face and looked up to see Lance’s grinning face. She tried to scowl up at him, but that soon failed when she started giggling. His happiness was just addicting. 

“Sorry, Princess, I just couldn’t resist. You were so out of it you didn’t even notice me coming”, explained Lance sheepishly. 

Frowning, Allura opened her mouth to reply, when Lance spoke again.

“You were just so cute”, added Lance as he smiled down at her and pet her hair a bit. 

That was not something she was expecting. She turned bright red and looked down. 

“L-Let’s just put on sunscreen before we burn. The temperature here is way different from what we’re used to”, said Allura hastily, turning around to grab the lotion bottle. 

Lance watched her, surprisingly, clumsy movements with a smile. He stabbed his board in the sand and then sat down on the towels. He took a moment to dry his skin so he could put on cream, then looked back up. His eyes found Allura’s delicate form, now covered in cream on most of her front. He could see how carefully she rubbed it in her skin, it probably meant she was really afraid of a sunburn. 

“Let me do your back”, said Lance as he stretched his hand out for the bottle. Allura blushed, clearly embarrassed by the idea, but she gave it up anyway and sat with his back towards him. She shivered a bit when his hands touched her. It’s been so long since she was able to show this level of vulnerability..and so much trust in someone that she’d bare her back to them. It suddenly striked her that she has complete trust in Lance. It was strangely liberating. Her body slowly relaxed and she started humming. Her eyes closed, so she didn’t notice the arms that gently wrapped around her. 

“What are you so happy about?”, asked Lance softly, his chin resting on her shoulder. 

Allura was surprised she could still feel the way her skin flushed at his actions even under the burning sun.

“I guess I am enjoying this beach retreat more than I thought I would”, was the answer she gave as she leaned more on Lance, “the company I have is also amazing.”

That answer certainly surprised Lance, but he couldn’t be happier. He kissed her cheek then quickly moved back as she turned to comment on it. 

“Come on, I need some cream too. You don’t want my perfect skin to burn, right? Just look at this beautiful colour!”

The princess huffed in exasperation. Obviously Lance would change the subject right there, she shouldn’t have been surprised. For how much he flirted, Lance was surprisingly shy when his quests were answered. 

‘I guess that’s just part of his charm’, thought Allura amused as she watched Lance struggle to spread the cream by himself. 

“Come on, you goof, I’ll do it.”

* * *

 

That’s pretty much how the rest of the day was spent. Flirting and friendly banter, it was just the break they needed from all the ‘saving the universe’ deal.

Evening found the two of them walking side by side on the shore. The sea was painted a beautiful colour by the setting sun, it was the perfect end for their mini-vacation. 

Lance turned his gaze towards the princess, watching the gentle sway of her hair, her content expression, the soft glow of her markings..she was so beautiful. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt something touch his hand. A quick glance revealed it was Allura tentatively grabbing his hand. 

He couldn’t help it. That delicate gesture filled him with so much joy, he outright hugged the princess. She yelped at the sudden movement, but after realizing what was happening, she wrapped her own arms around Lance. It felt so good to finally show a bit of affection after all their playing. 

“Lance..”, whispered Allura, “I must confess that I have greatly changed my opinion of you in the time we’ve known each other.”

“ What does that mean? Is it good or is it bad?”, muttered Lance, his face hidden in Allura’s long hair. 

“It means”, she raised her head to smile at him, “ that I have grown quite attached to you. I’ve come to care for you deeply and I am really enjoying the way we interact now. I know our bond has grown slowly..but do you mind if we let things flow the way they do now? I don’t want to hurry..”

“Hey”, Lance interrupted her as he grasped her chin, “I’m in no hurry either, alright? Just the fact that you’re willing to put up with me makes me really happy”. Lance smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Thank you, Allura. Maybe someday I’ll really be worthy of becoming your prince”, said Lance smiling. 

The princess giggled and looked fondly into Lance’s eyes. 

“I have no doubt that you will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work!


End file.
